miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Miami Squeeze
"Miami Squeeze" is the eleventh episode of Miami Vice's fifth season. The episode premiered on February 17, 1989. Summary A congresswoman's son steals an English dealer's stash, and Crockett has to defend Castillo from a set up. Plot A boat pulls into a marina for a drug drop, but the Vice team is waiting, and move in, while from a helicopter English drug lord Sebastian Ross (Robert Joy) is watching with concern about his transportation plans being cancelled. Three young men escape with 40 keys of drugs, one named Michael is shot down and the other two carjack a truck and drive away. Crockett comments on how Michael is just a kid, holding an automatic weapon. Castillo is having breakfast with the new police commissioner, Henry Williford (Conrad Roberts), talking about Michael Santiago, the dead shooter in the raid, worked for Congresswoman Madelyn Woods' campaign, and wants Castillo to meet her, especially to help out with funding for the department. Crockett's psychiatrist (Jayne Haynes) wants to see him that afternoon to continue his therapy. Tubbs finds the men taken off the drug boat work for Ross and won't talk, and Crockett finds out Santiago ran with a man named Ricky DeMaria (Paul Provenza), but need a young undercover person since DeMaria is 19. Crockett has someone that owes him that would fit the bill. Ross (who has a bulldog named Edwina) goes to see a man named Morales about his lack of security, then gives him the beatdown with his cane and tells him to find where the two boys live that took the drugs. Woods (Rita Moreno) and her campaign manager Dan Shaw (Peter Nelson) are watching her latest campaign appearance when Williford and Castillo stop to see her, and Woods wants Castillo to share his information, Castillo isn't comfortable with doing so because it's an ongoing investigation despite her's & Williford's request to do so (while reminding Castillo she controls the funding for the DEA and other police agencies). Crockett goes to see Joey Chandler (Justin Lazard) to set up his undercover assignment, and give Chandler some pointers. DeMaria talks to his partner Lewis Woods (Daniel Villareal) saying that Ross will never find them because Morales won't give up their location, and that they'll get some women, move their score, and make money. After DeMaria hangs up from Lewis, Chandler makes contact and makes an offer for his shipment. Then DeMaria gets a visit from Ross who doesn't buy his story about the load being dropped off and his bulldog Edwina helps him find the load at DeMaria's place, then Ross takes a shock stick to DeMaria who gives up Lewis because half of his load is still missing. Tubbs & Chandler arrive at DeMaria's place and find him dead. Meanwhile, Crockett arrives at the psychiatrist's office for intensive therapy, joking it's the same process as interrogation of prisoners in Vietnam, and talks about how even after the therapy is over, he still have to live his life, which he isn't happy with, including his shooting of Santiago. Ross' muscle picks up Lewis in an alley, while Shaw takes Woods to a shooting range to work on her technique (to help her election) when Lewis (who is Woods' son) and Ross show up, showing how good a shot he is, wanting his remaining drug shipment, and threatens to derail her political career and/or kill her if she doesn't cooperate. Woods didn't know about Lewis' activities and they all retire for a discussion. Lewis tells Woods he dove into drugs because his mother wasn't there for him because of her career. She lashes back that he wasn't there for her, out partying all the time, but will think a way to help him. Crockett continues his marathon therapy session, talking about the dealers he deals with, how he's a junkie to the street, and he no longer believes in his job. Castillo & Woods meet on her yacht for lunch, apologize for her earlier attitude, and she makes a peace offering, information on a drug shipment and where it will be dropped off. Castillo makes a note of it and leaves to follow up. Later, a bunch of men rip off the drugs, spraying gunfire while a worker watches. When the team arrives, the worker claims Castillo was in the limousine before the shooting took place. Morales is with Switek & Chandler, getting Morales drunk while Chandler goes through his papers and he finds a picture of Lewis & DeMaria, with Castillo heading for a meeting with Woods, the team realizes (with the "rip-off" and the photos) that Castillo is being set up. On Woods' yacht, she plays a tape of Castillo & a dealer setting up the drop (using tape Woods made of Castillo during their earlier lunch date), and she wants his resignation or she gives the tape to IAD. Castillo threatens to arrest her if she doesn't cooperate (since he can prove it was a setup), and asks her why she's doing this. Just then, Shaw shoots Castillo, then tells Woods about he's done everything for her and that they can set up Castillo like they planned, then Crockett & Tubbs move in and arrest Shaw and they rush Castillo to the hospital. Castillo keeps talking about "the tape" to Crockett as he's rushed into emergency surgery, and the team waits for news. The doctors come out to say he's critical because he bled internally during surgery. Morales is being grilled at OCB, Switek said the tape was recorded on DAT and dubbed to cassette on a digital taping system, meaning they cannot prove it's a fake, so Crockett & Tubbs head over to lean on Woods, who is told that Lewis is being sought by the police for running dope for Morales & Ross. Lewis is found and taken to OCB for grilling, where Crockett threatens the electric chair if Castillo dies. Lewis acts cocky, thinking his mother will get him out of this, but she shows up and will not get Lewis out of it, and agrees to help Crockett & Tubbs get Ross, Castillo comes around and asks for Crockett, so he heads to the Lieutenant's bedside while Tubbs & the team go to Ross' place. Woods goes inside and tells him that Castillo has died, Ross says he will provide the best defense for Shaw, then Woods asks Ross why Castillo was made to look dirty, Ross says he had to eliminate Castillo due to the unit cutting his profits, but Woods' wire feeds back and Ross finds it, then Switek & Tubbs moves in and eliminates Ross' men, as well as Edwina, and Ross surrenders in tears. At the hospital, Castillo has recovered, feels he made a mistake by going to see Woods alone, and all he could think about was the tape, how it made him sound and how he felt the team thought about it. Crockett assures him no one would have bought it, that he's the glue that holds the unit together, he's been there for them, and the team will be there for him. Castillo thanked Crockett and then rests up. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Robert Joy as Sebastian Ross *Daniel Villareal as Lewis Woods *Justin Lazard as Metro-Dade Detective Joey Chandler *Paul Provenza as Ricky DeMaria *Conrad Roberts as Police Commissioner Henry Williford *Peter Nelson as Dan Shaw *Jayne Haynes as Psychiatrist *Rita Moreno as Congresswoman Madelyn Woods Co-Starring *Deborah Allison as Doctor *David Armstrong Roberts as Night Watchman *Gregg Todd Davis as Maury *Jim DiBernardo as Policeman *Michael Lazar as Michael *Sherrie Rose as Jenny *Mario Ernesto Sanchez as Morales *Anthony Correa as Decoy Notes *Philip Michael Thomas invented the term EGOT to describe the achievement (that Rita Moreno and nine others have done) of winning an 'E'mmy, 'G'rammy, 'O'scar, and 'T'ony, and planned to accomplish it himself within five years, but he never received a nomination for any of them. However, Thomas' term lives on as it was used as a plot device in some episodes of the comedy 30 Rock. *Just as in "Vote of Confidence", this episode is another example of politicians trying to influence police action to protect their campaign. *We continue to see Crockett tipping toward burnout on the job, expressed in his therapy session, only to be brought back after Castillo's near murder. *DAT stands for 'D'igital 'A'udio 'T'ape, a fairly new technology in 1989, designed to be a tape equivalent of a compact disc, but congressional regulations and advances in technology rendered it obsolete, and the last DAT machine was made in 2005. *Justin Lazard's character was "Joey", possibly Joey Hardin from "Line Of Fire", now on the Metro-Dade police after his time in the DEA, using a cover name of Joey Chandler. Music *"Working On It" by Chris Rea (Opening sequence with boys running off with drugs) *"Hard Left" by Tackhead (in bar with Chandler & DeMaria) Quotes *"Can't believe how much work there is to keep from losing your mind!" -- Crockett about his psychiatrist appointment *"They've got an incentive clause in their contracts, you talk, you're dead!" -- Tubbs about the men on the drug boat *"If the Lieutenant dies, I will clear my desk of all my other cases and spend every waking hour making sure you fry for the murder of a cop!" -- Crockett to Lewis Category:Miami Vice Season 5 Episodes